


Battlestar Galactica

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [6]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Battlestar Galactica References, Fluff, Jim asking Dwight out, Jim is so in love with Dwight, Like, M/M, Pam is the best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim wants to watch Dwight's favorite show "Battlestar Galactica."Also Jim asks Dwight out.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Battlestar Galactica

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's a deleted scene of the office season 5, episode 4 where Pam says that Jim wanted to watch Battlestar Galactica and my heart literally melted. I wish they had kept that in the actual show, but either way I decided to write a fic about it. Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos if you'd like.

Jim loved making fun of Dwight. It was easy to rile him up. No matter how many times Jim pranked him or made fun of him, Dwight would still fall into the same traps that Jim planted, never learning his lesson.

When they started dating, no one was truly surprised. Jim and Dwight revolved their days around each other. Jim watching Dwight's every move to plan his next prank or just to annoy the hell out of Dwight. 

Dwight was no better. He would be watching Jim, looking out for the next prank, hours spent on edge. No matter what Jim did, Dwight was drawn into him. He always needed Jim's attention on him and would do anything to get that attention, no matter how much it would irk Jim. It frustrated himself beyond belief that he would spend so much time trying to get the attention of an imbecile like Jim, but what could he do? He would never leave Dunder Mifflin, so he would be stuck with Jim as long as Jim was there.

It was stupid the way Jim asked Dwight out. Dwight was yelling at him in the break room, threatening to tell Michael about what Jim did to him. Dwight would get so worked up, his voice getting loud, his face scrunched up in agitation whenever Jim pranked him and today was no exception. In that moment Jim knew he would never love someone as much as he loved Dwight. 

He smiled at Dwight, looking at him in wonder. "What idiot?" Dwight had asked, his anger somehow reaching an ever higher crescendo when he realized Jim wasn't taking his threat seriously. Jim pursed his lips and tried to hide his smile. "Nothing" he said, trying to keep a straight face. 

Dwight widened his eyes, "you're lying" he said incredulously. "Will you go out with me tonight for dinner?" Jim asked, completely ignoring the fact that Dwight was mad at him. "What?" Dwight demanded, thinking that this way another prank. "Go out with me, please Dwight" Jim asked, holding the top of the chair in his hands.

Dwight stood silent, confused by the turn of events. He was supposed to be mad at Jim for pranking him and he was mad, but now that he thought about it he wasn't that mad and he kind wanted to go to dinner with Jim? "Fine" he replied, putting a scowl on his face, "you're paying" he told Jim and with that he left the break room. "Of course" Jim said, smiling at the camera.

The two had been dating for months and Jim's obsession with Dwight had reached new levels, that even Pam was shocked by.

The two friends were having their weekly night in. No partners, just the two of them catching up with each other, watching shows that had been out for years, and eating crappy food. "So what do you want to watch?" Pam asked, setting the popcorn on the table, as she curled into her blanket. "Battlestar Galactica" Jim said, with a completely straight face. "You're kidding" she said giggling, a questioning look on her face. Jim gave her a sideways glance, "no, I want to see it" he said, completely honest.

Pam had to turn her body around and fully face Jim. "You genuinely want to watch Battlestar Galactica?" she asked, her tone skeptical. Jim raised his eyebrows, confused by Pam's reaction. "Yes" he said chuckling, turning his body so that he was also facing her. She stared at him incredulously, shaking her head. "What Beesly?" he asked, so confused by her reaction. 

"Do you hear yourself?" Pam asked, looking at her best friend in shock. "Look you have never been cool, but you voluntarily want to watch Battlestar Galactica and Dwight's not even here" she said, exasperated. Jim pointed his finger at her, "okay first of all how dare you, I've always been cool. And second I know, but why not. It could be nice" Jim said, trailing off at the end of his sentence, reaching toward the table for some popcorn. Pam shook her head and smirked at Jim, "you're so in love with him" she said. 

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah" he agreed, slightly embarrassed. Pam bumped her shoulder with his. "We're watching Cranford" she declared. Jim looked at her and shook his head, "no we will never watch that." Pam sighed, "fine how about West Wing?" she said. "Sure" he agreed, popping more popcorn into his mouth. "Next we're going to watch Cranford" Pam mumbled to herself as she put in the cd. "What's that Beesly?" Jim asked from the couch. "Nothing Jim" Pam replied. "Mhm" Jim said, chuckling at Pam. The two cuddled onto the couch, enjoying their night in. 

"Why have you never offered to watch Battlestar Galactica with me Jim?" Dwight yelled at Jim, first thing the next morning. "Good morning to you to Dwight" Jim replied, rubbing his tired eyes. "Answer the question" Dwight demanded, slamming his hand on Jim's desk. Jim pursed his lips before mumbling, "I wanted to watch it alone and surprise you with how much I knew about it." "What?" Dwight asked, "speak up Jim." Jim looked up at the ceiling and repeated slightly louder what he had just said, rubbing the back of his neck the whole time and avoiding eye contact with Dwight, until the end of his sentence. Dwight stood there frozen looking at Jim. His bottom lip seemed to slightly quiver. "I love you" Dwight declared, before throwing himself at Jim and hugging him. "I love you too Dwight" Jim replied, trying to find his balance as he reached up to hug Dwight back. Dwight buried his face into Jim's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. 

"Did you tell him?" Jim messaged Pam, later in the day. Pam replied "maybe", giving Jim a guilty look when she looked up from her computer. Jim smiled at her and shook his head. She gave him a smirk, looking back down at her computer. 

Dwight who was returning from the kitchen, put his coffee down and before sitting down, he made his way to Jim's desk and kissed the top of Jim's head. "Hey Dwight" Jim said, tilting his head to the side and looking at Dwight. "Hello Jim" Dwight replied cooly, trying to hide his smile, as he made his way back to his chair. Jim smiled at Dwight, before turning to Pam. The two gave each other air high fives, smiling at each other. Dwight rolled his eyes at the two of them, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face and the light blush that was on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBjujHdkAFA&t=188s  
> It starts at 2:50.


End file.
